The Magic Within
by queenreginapotter
Summary: After the smoke clears, it is discovered that Emma has magic.Regina agrees to teach her. Emma begins to break away Regina's walls. Can Emma really be Regina's happily ever after? Swan queen. I'm not really god at summaries, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back at the last few weeks Emma was surprised how much could change in such a short time. She had broken the curse: Rumplestiltskin_ … go figure_ brought back magic; and every one in Storybrooke now remembered who they were including Mary Margret and David …. no Snow and James; her reunion with her parents had been well Emma really Couldn't think of a way to describe their relationship, They cared for each other but she was closer to Snow, because they were close before the curse broke and that part of their relationship had changed little; she was more surprised at how well she got along with James and how much they were alike but the new it would be a while before she would really think of them as her parents. _Sometimes she wished she could adjust as easily as Henry,_ but her son had always been able to accept things easily, it was a change for him to even be in the same place to form close bonds with people. The Sheriff's office where she sat was now fully staffed by the dwarfs, and snows guards and even a few of the fairies who were there to deal with any _magical_ problems , they took care of most of the calls that came in and there was not much for Emma to do.

The only task Emma didn't entrust to her Staff was Regina; she still didn't trust that they wouldn't be tempted to seek revenge against her. Emma knew that she had as much right as anyone to absolutely despise Regina Mills, but she didn't. Yes most of the time Regina drove her up the wall, and they were often down eachothers throat but somehow the thought of a world without Regina Mills greatly disturbed her and try as she might Emma was contantly confused about her feelings towards Regina. But one thing she was sure about was that The Evil Queen in Henry's book and who the people of Storybrooke knew was not the only side of Regina, there had been several times since she met her when Emma had seen Regina without her walls up and what she saw in Regina's eyes at these times was a woman who was hurting and Emma felt a strong desire to help her.

That was another strange turn of events, she and Regina were actually trying to be civil towards each other and over the last few weeks she had seen another side of Regina, she was a great teacher.

_When magic came back it was soon realised that she had acquired the power to use magic; the fairies had insisted on teaching Emma how to control it but after nearly three weeks she had made very little progress, she was supposed to be finding the core of her magic but what exactly the fairies wanted her to do was lost on Emma….then on one of her check-ups on Regina the topic had come up "How are the magic lessons going", Regina asked a surprised Emma,was she actually making small talk or was she just being same old Regina, Emma was tempted to say fine so to avoid a quip from Regina about her inadequacy to perform magic but instead she had confessed her predicament. _

_Bracing herself for Regina's reply Emma was surprised at the tone of understanding in her voice, "Of course you're having a hard time, I don't think your 'teachers' remember that you unlike them was not born knowing to use magic, for the fae I is as normal as breathing, but for someone who isn't bon naturally with a knowledge of magic what they see as a simple task is actually quite difficult."_

"_And how exactly am I supposed to find my core" emma asked, " what does that even mean?"_

"_It means ,you need to find or rather feel the place in you from where your magic comes'" Regina replied, "it is a bit difficult to explain ." Regina hesitated before continuing " Would you like me to show you?"_

" _How?" asked Emma " I thought you couldn't use your magic?"_

"_Miss Swan, not because I can't express my powers doesn't mean I don't have them." Regina replied coldly." Now would you like me to show you or not?"_

" _Okay… Yes, But how?"_

"_Fine," Regina answered, "Then come with me ", she lead them to a small clearing in the wooded area behind the mansion._

_Regina had continued to explain to Emma what she needed to do, her tone changing as she did so, becoming warmer, and though Emma understood what she meant, she still couldn't grasp the idea. _

"_Would you show me" Emma asked._

_Regina did not answer right away, Emma noticed a look of uncertainty flash across her face, but in an instant it was gone" Okay." She replied " close your eyes" she said taking Emma's hand._

_Emma couldn't explain why her heart started to flutter when Regina took he hand._

" _Relax Emma, I'm not going to hurt you, I pomise, trust me" and for some reason Emma did, she had never felt more safe I he life._

_Emma could feel the power radiating from Regina, then she felt something different surround he it was incredibly powerful , it was warm, yet somehow it made her fell incredibly sad ., she realised that what she was feeling was the core of Regina's magical powes, the she understood why Regina had hesitated to show her. This was something extremely personal, and she was touched that Regina was willing to share it with her. _

_Regina released Emma's hands and broke the connection._

_Emma felt Regina break the connection. "thank you Regina", looking the other woman in the eyes, it was all she could think of to say; she couldn't think of anything else her head was swimming with thoughts, part of her craved for the warmth returned part of her questioned why she should. _

" _Do you think you understand now, would you like to try again" Regina asked, her voice quivering slightly._

_After a few attempts Emma was able to do it, she could feel the power corsing through her body , itmade her tingle all over, then she could feel the center of that power radiating inside her. The feeling was nothing short of incedible. She had offered to show Regina, and she couldn't understand the hurt she felt when the other woman refused._

_After that day Regina continued as her teacher and Emma was soon had a capable grasp of her powers._

Glancing up at the clock on the wall inher office she realized that if she didn't hurry she would be late for her session with Regina, which would piss Regina off and she really didn't need to deal with that _on the other hand Regina is kinda hot when she's angry. _Emma quickly pushed the thought from her mind _ just a side effect of spending so much time with Regina,_ without the constant animosity between them, much to Emma's displeasure her brain had taken to thinking about Regina quite often I _her full red lips, herdeep brown eyes, how the dresses she wore hugged her curves…_ "Oh no you don't", Emma muttered to herself, but she took her time leaving her office, and took her time driving to the mansion.

As she drove Emma's mind began to wander again, during their lessons Emma saw a side of Regina that she had only glanced at before, at these times it seemed that the walls Regina had erected around herself receded and at times disappeared altogether, allowing Emma to glance a part of Regina that had long been hidden and that only few people had ever seen. But as fast as they fell Regina would build them back again._ Emma remembered the day a few weeks ago,_

"_You are a very good teacher, you know Regina"_

"_Of course I am, I learned from the best."_

"_Who taught you" Emma asked, it was rare to get Regina to let her guard down and talk about her past._

"_Cora…, my mother, always required perfection…."Regina replied._

_And as quick as they came down, Regina's walls went back up again. _

This happened anytime Emma tried to question Regina about her past that had been the only time she had slipped up, otherwise when Emma broached the subject Regina became cold and their tempers flared and it was back to square one, but Emma was determined to find out more about the Regina, there had to be a reason why she was so cold, and why she was so desperate that she would even enact the curse._ Though she would not admit it to herself, she did care for Regina and she wanted to help her. _

Pulling up in front of the mansion Emma shut off the engine , and made her way to the clearing where she knew Regina was waiting for her, but the sight awaiting Emma made her stop short.

Regina was sitting cross-legged in the centre of the clearing, the sun glowing down on her dark hair which now hung just past her shoulders she was wearing a simple white shit and cotton khakis, her dark red lips pursed deep in thought. She had decided that today she would teach Emma apiece of magic that brought back memories she usually tried to keep at bay. She tried her best not to let her walls down, and in the past she was able to do so with ease, but Emma had a way of seeping through the cracks, in fact that was how she ended up teaching Emma, she now felt incredibly comfortable around Emma and this feeling terrified Regina .

She remembered the afternoon when she had agreed to teach Emma.

_Regina had promised herself that she would make an effort to be more civil with Emma. She was confused at the other woman's actions, when the curse broke she had expected Snow's daughter to be the first to seek out vengeance , but instead Emma had made sure that she was kept safe. Regina was confused at no end to Emma's actions._

_Regina watched as Emma made her way up to the mansion, she was wearing her usual jeans, tank top and red leather jacket, looking completely exhausted. Regina couldn't understand why Emma didn't let one of Snow's guards check up on her, when she asked her she had said that she didn't trust that the wouldn't be tempted to harm her. She couldn't explain why she had felt so touched by this, but she didn't bring it up again_

_Emma had continued to turn up always looking tired, and then she remembered that the fairies were supposed to be teaching Emma to control her magic, and she knew how exhausting that could be. She had surprised herself when she asked how Emma's lessons were going and was even more surprised that Emma had answered. _

"_Well the last three weeks have been a complete waste," Emma replied "I'm supposed to be finding the core of my magic but that's not really working out."_

_Regina understood exactly how difficult it was, again she surprised herself "Of course you're having a hard time, I don't think your 'teachers' remember that you unlike them was not born knowing to use magic, for the fae I is as normal as breathing, but for someone who isn't bon naturally with a knowledge of magic what they see as a simple task is actually quite difficult."_

"_And how exactly am I supposed to find my core" Emma asked, "what does that even mean?"_

"_It means you need to find or rather feel the place in you from where your magic comes it is a bit difficult to explain .Would you like me to show you?" The question had left her lips before she could stop it, and in that instant she hoped that Emma would refuse, what had surprised Regina most though was the small part of her that hoped Emma would agree, and why she was glad when she did._

_She had continued to explain to Emma what she needed to do, but she could see that though Emma understood what she meant, she still couldn't grasp the idea. _

_When Emma asked if she could show her. Regina's first thought was to refuse , to show someone that part of yourself was extremely personal, and since she had goy back her magic she had tied to keep herself detached form that part of herself, but not because she couldn't use magic. The magic she had now was different, it was still hers, and there was no denying that she knew how it felt, but it was not the same there was none of the darkness that was there before, it was similar to the magic she held before her mother had stated teaching her. But that had soon been consumed by anger and hatred leaving the dark power she had been so used to. But the magic she had now was strange, yet familiar to the same time. But she had instead given into Emma's request, and she still couldn't figured out why._

_That day Emma Swan had broken down the walls, and though she had pulled them back up they didn't seem as strong. She had shown Emma of all people a part of herself that he kept hidden from sight, and that was something she wouldn't be able to take back. Curiously she didn't regret it she knows Emma had understood how difficult that had been._

After that dark Regina promised herself that she would not let Emma though her walls again' and for the most part she had kept her promise but there were still times when Emma had been able to seep through the chinks in the armour that she had worked so hard to put around herself. She did enjoy teaching Emma; she was a quick learner; and even Regina could not deny that the relationship between them had begun to change. _Though she did not admitted it to herself she did enjoy Emma's company._

Regina was brought out of her musings by the sound of Emma's approach, "Miss Swan you are late," she said, not opening her eyes, "do you plan to stand there all day?"

"Now that you have chosen fit to grace me with your presence, shall we start?" Regina asked as Emma sat down in front of her."

"Ready when you are," said Emma, a bit disappointed that she didn't get the reaction she had been hoping for.

Taking a deep breath Regina began to speak.

"Hold this in the palm of your hand" Regina said handing Emma a small round seed, "Focus your magic around it, think of nothing but the seed in your hand".

Emma complied, closing her eyes she held the seed in the hand and did as Regina asked and almost dropped it in surprise; she felt a strange _force_ flow from her hand into the seed.

"What was that? " She asked looking at the seed in her hand, it now had a silvery white glow around it; that Emma associated with the use of her magic.

"You have just imbedded some of your magic into the seed you are holding", replied Regina. "Magic can be attached to a living object, allowing the user to control it. Picture the seed circling around your hand."

Doing as Regina said Emma was surprised to see the seed begin to circle around her hand.

"Good now picture it just hovering above the palm of your hand"

Again Emma did as she was told; the seed stopped its movement coming to a standstill above his hand.

"What I want you to do next require a bit more concentration. I want you to picture a shoot growing from the seed, just a small stem with a few leaves, do you understand?"

Emma gave a small nod indicating she understood.

"Good, now remember just a small shoot"

Emma watched in amazement as a small green shoot sprouted from the seed, a wide smile spread across her face as she stared the small plant that she now had hovering in front of her.

"Now picture it blooming into a single flower"

Nodding, Emma watched as the small plant bloomed into a single red rose. "Regina this is amazing".

"This was the first thing I learned to manipulate using magic" Regina replied a small smile; that didn't go unnoticed; on her face, "my apple tree was the first thing I grew using magic." _It was also the same magic I used to control everyone, the same magic I used to rip the hearts out of anyone who defied me, who hurt me .how could something so beautiful be tuned so dark, how could I have done those things? _

"That's enough for today."

Following Regina back to the house, they passed the apple tree in the back yard, the once red fruit, now hung black and rotting from the tree. "Can it be fixed," Emma asked," the tree?"

"I don't know", Emma couldn't help but notice the pain in Regina's voice," fitting though isn't it; the fruit of my tee is now as black as my heart."

Emma didn't know what made her say it but she knows that there had to be a reason why Regina became the evil queen why she had done all this. The pained look on Regina's face, and the deep hopelessness Emma saw in Regina's eyes did not reflect the same Evil Queen in Henry's storybook. "Regina, there is more to you than the things you've done. Everyone deserves a second chance. I have seen you Regina, when you let your walls down, you heart isn't as black as you think."

"Not for me Emma," Regina replied "goodbye."

"I don't believe that." Emma replied, as she tuned to leave.

Regina watched as Emma walked away._ There is no hope for me Emma; I don't deserve a second chance. Yet again Emma had been able to break through her walls and every time it got harder to put them back up._

"_Would it be so bad to let them fall? To let Emma in? To give into my feelings. Could I really have a second chance? My happy ending."_

Regina woke in a cold sweat, glancing at the clock on her nightstand; it was only two in the morning, clutching her self she tried to calm down, to keep it together. Her nightmares kept getting worse, it was with the same one she had the morning the curse was broke, but every night it seemed to get worse. Turning over, she soon fell back to sleep.

_She was in the clearing; the sun cast a warm glow around everything._

_An arm reached around her, pulling her closer. _

_Soft lips trailed a path down her neck, a moan escaping her lips._

_She felt herself be guided to the soft grass. _

_Fingers traced patterns down her back._

_She nipped at her lovers bottom lip. _

_Their hips ground together, another soft moan escaping her lips_

_She pushed up to her elbows, removing the red leather jacket. He hands fumbling with the buttons desperate for the warm flesh hidden beneath _

_Hands tugged at her top, baring her breasts. _

_A sharp intake of breath, as lips found hers again, capturing her tongue._

_Fingers traced the curve of her breasts, a thumb lightly teased across her nipples._

_She looked into her love's green eyes, their gaze hungry._

_Where had she seen those eyes before?_

_A warm mouth captured he breasts, sending shivers through her._

_Emma, please!_

_EMMA!_

Regina woke with a start; the sun was now filtering through her bed room window. She found this dream more troubling than her nightmares.

It scared her to think that she could feel like that about anyone. But she did, Regina was not foolish, she no longer denied the feelings she had for Emma, but this was he secret, she was a master at hiding her true feelings. No one would ever know. After all who would imagine that the _Evil Queen_ had fallen in love with the _Saviour?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AlexandriaVE : there is someting special for that lucky tree. I promise.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter. There isn't much about Regina in this one, but it is important to where I plan to take this story.**_

_**As always enjoy and please review .**_

* * *

_**Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. -James Baldwin**_

Emma sat in Granny's, across the table Snow was looking at her "Emma", she asked, "What is it? And don't tell me it's nothing."

"I'm fine, I just…."

"No you're not. Em I'm worried about you, you hardly eat, you look like you haven't slept in a week and you always seem to be lost in your thoughts."

"I do eat."

"No you don't!" Snow replied, "We've been sitting he for almost an hour and you still haven't touched your plate."

It had been two weeks since the incident under the apple tree, and the chance in Regina since then worried Emma. Regina had often been cold to others, especially her but this was different. There was no fight in Regina anymore, no defiance. It was as if there was no will left in her, she just existed, nothing more, nothing less. Yet there had been a few moments when Regina thought she wasn't looking, Regina's eyes wold become warm, her entire body would relax, then as fast as it happened it would disappear

"I'm just a little stressed, that's all, a good night's sleep and I'll be good as new" Emma replied.

"_A good night's sleep my ass, I'm gonna spend most of the night trying to stay awake and when I eventually fall all ill dream about is her."_

_Every night without fail, Regina had found her way into her dreams. Sometimes she would simply seem to be following Regina though an Endless forest, in theses she would never be able to catch up. But more often than nought, it would morph into a different dream always ending with her and Regina in each other's arms._

A blush spread across Emma's face as she remembered the most recent of these dreams. That involved a scantily clad Regina and her apple tree.

"Grans will take it as an insult to her cooking," Said Ruby who had just come up to the table." how about some dessert instead?" she asked, sitting down net to Snow.

"Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow'" Snow suggested.

"Or how about a girls night out? "Ruby suggested Ruby.

"No thanks," replied Emma "I don't really feel like it"

"No appetite. Easily distracted. And she turns down girls' night" replied Ruby with a devious smile, "I know!"

"Know what?" both Emma and Snow replied. Emma exasperatedly, Snow patronizingly,

"Wait, no way" Said Snow, turning to Ruby, realization on her face, "you don't think?"...Ruby nodded "Reds really you think she's actually..?

"Why not?" Ruby replied "You, Snow White, of all people should be able to recognise the signs."

"Would you two please get to the point? Or is it a secret? "Emma replied, clearly annoyed.

"Who is it?" ruby asked excitedly, ignoring Emma's annoyance.

"Who's what?"

"She doesn't realise," Ruby replied in a sing song voice

Emma's patience quickly ebbing away

"Well…" Snow gently replied.

The looks on the faces of the two women, reminded her of Henry. It was the same look he used to give her when he had wanted to talk about something like _Operation Cobra_.

"Would you two spit it out?"

"You," Ruby answered slowly, stressing on each word "Are. In. Love"

"What! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. And who do you suppose I am in love with?

Her brain supplied the answer before she could stop it. _Regina._

"You tell us" replied Ruby. Ignoring the anger in Emma's voice.

Emma didn't answer; instead she stormed out of Granny's slamming the door behind her.

"Impossible" She muttered to herself getting into her car.

_Regina. No way. She couldn't be in love with Regina. _

_But if she wasn't in love then why was Regina always on her mind?_

_Why did she feel this desperate need to help her?_

_And why did she dream of Regina every night?_

Every surface in the house , was covered in blossoms. When Snow had asked her about this new obsession, Emma had simply replied that she liked to make things grow. But each of the magically bloomed blossoms reminded Emma of Regina.

Slumping into the couch Emma was glad to be alone. Henry had convinced James to take him camping and they wouldn't be back until the next day and it would be a while before Snow would be home.

_Regina._

_They had been at each other since the day she came to Storybrooke. But Emma couldn't deny that without the constant animosity between them she and Regina had come to sort of an impasse.  
Then why did she have these feelings for Regina. Was she really in love? _

_No you've just been spending so much time together. She's stated to grow on you. _

_Then why did her heart skip a beat whenever she got one of are smiles. The kind that lit up Regina's. Why did images of dark hair and deep brown eyes fill her every moment?_

It was already dark outside, Emma hadn't realised how late it was the clock on the wall was saying a quarter past nine. And Snow hadn't returned yet. Emma was grateful that she had given her a chance to be alone with her thoughts,

"I can't stand this song" muttered Emma.

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem I don't know?_

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me want to turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love_

Getting up from the couch, Emma changed the station on the radio.

"Really, what does the universe have against me?' She called out to the empty room when she realised the song she had turned to.

_Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be_

_I met you and now I see_

_This is the way it should be_

_This is the way it should be, for lovers_

_They shouldn't go it alone_

_It's not so good when you're on your own_

About two hours later Snow opened the door of the apartment to find Emma at the counter, Screwdriver in hand ripping apart her radio.

" Emma, must you take out your frustrations on my appliances?" she asked though her tone was understanding." First you get angry at Regina and rip apart my toaster, now I come home to find the remains of what used to be my radio".

" Sorry I…"

" It's ok" Snow replied smiling at her daughter, " but I think I'm going to hide our coffee maker."

" I need to go "Emma answered grabbing her jacket and keys, she was out the door before Snow could ask her where she was going.

_This is crazy. What am I even doing here._

It was as if her body was on auto pilot. Emma had gotten into her car and began to drive. Not until she stopped did she realised where she was. Shutting of the engine Emma sat in the car. The adrenaline rush she had felt before quickly disappearing.

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I can't go in there and confess to Regina that I love her._

_I love Regina Mills ._The thought brought a smile to Emma's face.

But there is no way she feels the same way. But then she thought of the way she had caught Regina looking at her, the way she blushed when she realised Emma had caught her watching.

This was enough to get Emma out the car.

_Maybe there is a chance she feels the same way, but even if she doesn't she deserves to know._

The walk up the walkway to the mansion seemed longer than usual. Emma was sure that you could heat the frantic beating of her heart a mile away.

* * *

** The two songs in the chapter - Accidentally in Love by The Counting Crows & Paul McCartney This Never Happened Before.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here is chapter three. It took me a bit longer than I thought. hope you enjoy. A as always I want to hear what you think so please read and review.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter. But if love finds you worthy it unlocks doors and opens windows that weren't even there before. Because love is the strongest of all passions for it simultaneously attacks the head, the heart, and the senses.**_

Regina looked out the window, alerted by the sound of the approaching car she'd know that sound anywhere. But what was Emma doing here now? She watched as Emma made her way up to the house. When she was almost at the door, Regina felt her heart sink a bit as she watched Emma turn around as if to leave; but instead she headed for the back of the house. Resisting the urge to go after her, Regina instead made her way downstairs Emma would have to pass by the kitchen window on her way back. Grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass, for company she sat down to wait. She had a feeling it would be a while before Emma retuned.

* * *

Emma sat in the clearing her head in her hands._ Emma Swan you are such a coward. You've fought a dragon, but you chicken out before you can confront Regina. Some hero you are .It's not like you haven't been able to tell her exactly what you were thinking before._

But this was different; the thought of confessing her feelings to Regina was more terrifying than any dragon. Compared to confessing to Regina the dragon was easy.

She heard Snow's voice in the back of her mind_. "Guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it."_

"But to get to it, I first have to break down Regina's walls" Emma said to herself, something else Snow had said before came to mind "_Emma, that wall of yours - it may keep out pain; but it also may keep out love._"

Only now did Emma realize that she had let down her walls, now all she had to do was break down Regina's.

Reaching into her jacket Emma pulled out a handful of seeds, she had gotten into the habit of carrying them in her pockets. She still couldn't tell what each seed would grow into but blooming them was calming. As she sat there the flowers blooming in her hands, she tried to build up the courage to face Regina.

* * *

Regina was beginning to get worried, it had been nearly two hours since she had watched Emma heed off to the clearing. _Where was she? What if she's hurt?_

_Her mother's voice entered her mind," What does it matter to you Regina? Miss Swan wouldn't be worried about you?"_

_Because….._

"_Oh, you love her." Her mother's voice taunted_

"_Yes. I love her", she answered _

"_You never learn, Regina. I told you before. Love is weakness. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. But power - true power - endures. And then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. "Her mother's voice answered. "She does not love you. You have become weak. Love is weak."_

_True love is the most powerful magic mother; it has been able to break every curse ever cast. I had power, what good it brought me; all I did was destroy everything. I was one of the most powerful beings in our realm, but all the power in the world could not bring me happiness." _

"_You cannot love Regina; you forgot how to love a long time ago." The voice taunted_

"_You're wrong."_

Pushing Cora's voice from her mind Regina, headed for the door. Hesitating for just a moment she opened the door and made her way to the clearing, not bothering to grab a coat or even slip on a pair of shoes.

Regina couldn't help the small gasp that left her lips as Emma came into sight. Emma sat in the clearing the moonlight caught, her golden curls cascading down her shoulders , giving her a halo like glow,, her eyes were on the flowers in her hands, a small smile on her lips_ She really would be called the fairest in the land._

"_Emma_, what are you doing here?" Regina asked

"Huh?" .Emma wasn't sure what startled her more, the sound of Regina's voice, and the fact that it didn't hold any anger but sounded worried. Or was it her appearance, for the figure in front of Emma was standing in the moonlit clearing barefoot in a blue silk nightgown, her dark hair was falling across her face. As she reached to push a strand out her face, Emma thought surely this must be her imagination.

"Emma" the figure reached out and touched her shoulder. _So she was real_

"Regina?" she asked, a bit distracted, the way Regina was leaning over her the blue silk fabric barely concealing the soft flesh beneath.

"Emma are you ok, what are you doing here?" asked a still worried Regina.

"Did you just call me Emma? "She asked still distracted.

"Well that is your name, Emma." she answered offering Emma her then did she realise that she'd been using Emma's name. So often had the name crossed her mind that it felt so natural falling from her lips. _ Emma._

"How did you know I was here?" Emma asked, accepting Regina's outstretched hand.

"I heard when you pulled up in that care of yours, anyone can hear that infernal machine coming a mile away" immediately regretting the harsh tone in her voice. When Emma had taken her hand , her heart had started beating so fast she could swear that Emma could hear it.

"Sorry for the disturbance then" Emma replied a bit stung by Regina's remark about her car. "But I 've been out here a while, I didn't keep you up did I?"

" No. I saw when you came this way, you seemed distracted ,but when you didn't come back I…." Regina trailed off she was finding it extremely difficult to stay focused, Emma was so close, she could feel the warmth radiating from her,"Emma, why are you here?"

_For you, because I love you, because you need me. "_I was practicing." she muttered , it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her thoughts straight, her am still tingled from where Regina had held her.

" Oh really?" Regina replied sceptically, " In the middle of the night?" , the cold night air was beginning to chill her exposed flesh." Its freezing out here, come on."

Regina started back to the house, Emma followed her back to the house, the flowers still in her hands.

Entering the kitchen, Regina proceeded to pour two glasses of wine from the bottle on the counter. Offering Emma One of the glasses, she took a sip hoping the warm red liquid would calm her nerves. _No such luck. _ So you came here in the middle of the night to practise what, _'blossoming'?_" she asked indicating the flowers in Emma's hand." Excuse me if I' don't quite believe you."

" I find it helms me to think clearly," Emma answered accepting the glass of wine with her free hand. " These are for you by the way'" offering the bouquet to Regina, and hoping she would take the warm blush that had spread across her cheeks as an effect of the wine.

" Thank you," Regina couldn't help the small smile , as she accepted the flowers. " An unusual combination", examining the flowers . The bouquet was a combination of geraniums, hyacinths, peonies and red and yellow tulips, Emma had caused the stems of the flowers to wrap around in a braid, and the overall effect was quite beautiful." They are lovely"

For a few moments there was silence as the two women sipped their wine other lost in their own thoughts.

"It's really late, I'd better get going"

_But I don't want you to leave. "_There's no hurry", maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was something else, but Regina felt her walls slowly sinking. "Emma. Why did you come here tonight?"

"I wanted…I… wanted to talk to you." Emma confessed. _ To tell you, I love you_

"And, what exactly do you want to talk to me about?" Regina asked, her fingers tracing trough the flowers, she could still feel Emma's magic around them.

Taking a deep breath Emma answered "Regina, there are things that happened, I have so many questions," taking a sip from the glass in her hands, "you are the only person who can give me the answers I need."

"Alright.", Regina answered, shocking both herself and Emma.

"Really?" Emma asked, still a bit sceptical about Regina's openness.

"Yes Emma. My actions in the past have hurt so many people." Regina, replied, her voice quivering slightly. "I am sorry, for all the hurt I caused you." … "You, deserve answers, it's the least I could do."

Refilling their wine glasses, Regina led them to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa the two women faced each other again.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked, "Why did you enact the curse?"

"I wanted to have my happy ending; my happily ever after."

"But you didn't, do you."

"No." Regina answered, her dark eyes glistening.

"So not once in the last twenty- eight years, have you been happy?"

"Never." Regina replied, her tears threatening to break free._ Have I ever been happy? Really truly happy. No. Happiness has always been so fragile for me; there was always something that threatened it; those happy moments, have always been so easily broken._

"Never? Regina there had to be one thing that brought you even a small bit of happiness?"

"Henry, he was the only speck of light in my darkness." It was becoming difficult to hold back the threatening tears. "I remember the first time I held him in my arms, he was so tiny, and then he grabbed my finger, and it felt like I could actually be happy." Tears were now streaming unrestrained down her cheeks and there was nothing Regina could do to stop them. To feel the unconditional love of my son was the most wonderful feeling I could imagine. It lasted for a while, but then he started to pull away, and then he got the book, he believed the stories, I was no longer his mother, I was 'The_ Evil Queen_'. He hates me .I love him so much. I was losing my little boy. I was so desperate; my actions almost killed my son."

Emma desperately wanted to reach out and comfort the distraught Regina. Resisting the urge, she instead placed a hand on Regina's "Henry does not hate you, he misses you, he loves you. He believed you that day in the hospital Regina. I believed you. I believe you."

"I don't deserve to be loved." Regina retorted, her sobs making it hard to speak. "The things I've done. The people I've hurt. I always hurt those who love me."

Regina couldn't continue further. Sobs racked her body. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself, as if trying to hold herself together.

Emma reach across the sofa, pulling Regina into an embrace. Her arms wrapped around the crying woman, forming a protective cocoon. She felt Regina bury her head in the crook of her neck and the tars soaking into her shirt. Her fingers stroked the dark curls, and the back of Regina's neck. "Regina, the mere fact that you feel remorse, is proof enough that you deserve to be loved. You deserve a second chance; you just need to let down your walls so it can get in." _You will have your happy ending. I promise._

Regina allowed herself to fall into Emma's embrace. It felt good to let go of the emotions she had kept buried for so long. And she wept, letting her pain flow out with her tears. And she wept because she wanted Emma's words to be true. It felt great to loose herself in someone's arms, the fact that it was Emma who was comforting her, made Regina weep even more. There was no logical Reason why Emma should be comforting her, yet here she was. For the first time in a long time Regina submitted to her emotions and cried herself to sleep in Emma's arms.

* * *

The sun was already up when Emma woke and for a moment she was confused by her surroundings. Regina was still asleep in her arms. A flood of emotions filled Emma as she looked down at the sleeping Regina. There was a small smile on her face; Emma didn't think she had ever seen her look so peaceful. A few pesky locks had fallen in her face. Pushing away the dark curls, Emma's fingers brushed Regina's tear stained cheeks, her thumb tracing the curve of Regina's lips._ What happened to you Regina? _ Her fingers traced the exposed flesh of Regina's arms, she could no longer keep away the inevitable, she knew that the instant Regina woke up; her walls would be up again. Bracing herself she gently shook the sleeping figure, "Regina…Regina, come on wake up. Its morning."

Regina feigned sleep, she had never felt safer than she did now, wrapped in Emma's arms. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips, if only she could stay like this forever. Even when she realized that Emma was awake Regina continued to feign sleep. She revelled in Emma's touch; surely there could be no better way to spend eternity than like this. Regina was brought back to reality; reluctantly she pulled up the fallen remains of her walls around her. It terrified her how weak they felt and the temptation to leave them lying there and just walk away were strong; but herself preserving instinct won out. Opening her eyes she pushed herself away from Emma.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked tentatively, "Last night you…"

"My emotions are none of your business Miss Swan," Regina retorted. "Last night was a moment of weakness on my part no need to worry it will not happen again. Goodbye"

"So it's Miss Swan again." Emma replied; she had expected Regina's rebuff but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "I'm leaving…"

"NO! Emma, don't go! Don't leave me! "There, was utter silence as Regina's words sunk in._ Did I really say that out loud?_

"I'm leaving, "Emma continued, "There are some things I need to take care of. Then I am coming back here. Regina, there are some things we need to talk about, I have questions, and only you can answer them."

"And what gives you the idea that I' am going to agree to this?" Regina asked.

"You are under the impression Regina," Emma replied her voice calm," that I am giving you a choice." With that she left, leaving a stunned Regina in her wake.

* * *

By the time Emma had reached home her calm façade had long faced. Her heart was pounding in her chest, taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down, Snow would be waiting for her and she wanted to avoid too many questions. Composing herself, Emma gingerly pushed open the door.

"Emma? Is that you?" Snow asked, from the kitchen." What happened last night? I was worried. Why did you storm out of here like that? Where did you go? I waited up but you never came back. Are you okay?"

"Emma felt a pang of guilt, she didn't mean to cause Snow any worry." Sorry, I just needed to clear my head," she answered, avoiding Snow's questions.

"Breakfast will be done in a bit" Snow answered. She hadn't expected Emma to answer her questions.

"I'll just take a quick shower first." Emma responded, quickly hurrying out of the room

Emma showered quickly; pulling on a tank top and jeans she headed back to the kitchen where Snow was waiting, coffee and two plates of eggs and bacon already on the table where she was already sitting .The two women Ate in silence. Snow glancing ever so often at Emma, her expression changing between worried and curious. When they had finished, snow cleared the table, placing the dirty dishes in the sink she turned to face Emma.

Before Snow could get a chance to question her again Emma spoke." I think I will take the day off after all." walking into the living room

"Do you have any plans in mind?" Snow asked. "We could spend the day together if you'd like?"

"No thanks." Emma replied, pulling on her boots, "I think I'll head over to Regina's and see if I can get her to do an extra session today."

"I thought the point of taking a day off was to relax." Snow replied incredulously.

"I find my classes relaxing."

"Emma. How can you find anything With Regina _relaxing?"_

"I might be home late." Emma replied, ignoring Snow's remark." I'll see you later." And with that she hurried out of the apartment.

Stopping off at Granny's Diner, Emma was glad that Red was not there yet, she wouldn't have to avoid more questions. She quickly collected her order and left.

Regina's mood swings were going to send her crazy. One moment she was cold as stone then she was opening up, only to slam the door shut. Her outburst that morning had done one thing, it had shown Emma that though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to let her in, and this gave her the courage she needed. She got out of the car Regina was already at the door in dark pants that hugged her hips, a simple silk shirt, and those black stilettos, an imposing figure.

_Courage Emma, you can do this._

* * *

Regina sat in her kitchen her fingers tapping impatiently on the counter. She had told herself that she wouldn't give into Emma's plans; there was no way she was going to let her guard down again. As she sat there, Regina's mind was buzzing with questions, most of which she had the answers to, answers that alarmed her. Never did she think that this would happen to her, never would she have thought that Emma of all people would bring forth such feelings in her. Emotions that she had buried deep so long ago that she had forgotten that she was capable of even feeling them.

"_NO! Emma, don't go! Don't leave me! "_The words had left her lips before she could stop them, now they echoed in her head. She hadn't meant to say them out loud, to let Emma know how much she wanted her to stay, to take her in her arms, but the words had fought against their restraint bursting forth unbound, the moment they were spoken them Regina wasn't sure she wanted to take them back.

"Emma what have you done to me?" _Why do you insist on breaking down these walls of mine? Why do I want you to? This was never supposed to happen._

The sound of Emma's car alerted Regina of her arrival. Regina made her way to the hall, opening the door she watched Emma come up the walkway, her heart racing. _I will not let you get to me Emma. I can't stand the pain. It's too much._

"Emma." Regina said dryly, "Decided to take you time then."

"Did you miss me Regina? At least you remember my name." Emma replied walking past Regina, into the kitchen, placing a bag on the counter top.

Regina hadn't realised she had used Emma's name instead of the cursory Miss Swan_ I missed you more than you can ever know. _Ignoring Emma's remark she followed her into the kitchen. "There is nothing I have to say to you, you are wasting your time."

"Regina, last night you opened up to me, you showed me a part of yourself I don't think most people would believe existed." Emma responded.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked, her voice lacked its usual force, she sounded tired.

"Because you need me Regina." Emma answered, she didn't feel as confident as she sounded "We need to talk, now come on."

Emma grabbed Regina's hands and before she could stop her, she led Regina to the clearing, their clearing.

"What are we doing out here?" Regina asked

"I told you, there are things we need to talk about. "Emma answered.

"And what is wrong with my house? "Regina asked a bit irritated.

"Well it's such a beautiful day, why should we stay in? And," Emma answered a sheepish grin on her face," You always seem more relaxed, when we're out here." Sitting down on the soft grass she gestured for Regina to join her.

Regina hesitated for a moment, but gave a shrug and sat down opposite Emma. They were sitting at the far end of the clearing, in the shade of the trees. Facing Emma, Regina's glare was defiant. "Well "she asked "you have dragged me out here, I doubt you'll get me to go along with whatever convoluted idea you have."

"I got you out here didn't I?" Emma replied, still holding up her false calm. "Regina?" she questioned, "how is you? I mean you must be lonely all alone in that house."

"What do you want me to tell you? They I can feel the walls closing down around me. That without Henry all that's left is an Empty echo." Regina answered despondently. "I do get a few visitors ever so often. You seem to be here quite often. The _ Blue Fairy _ is here ever so often, there still trying to figure out why we didn't go back, she seemed a bit annoyed, was complaining how magic didn't work the same here. You seem to have perfect control; maybe I should start training them as well?" Regina continued, every word dripping in sarcasm. "It sounded like only one of her precious fairies was able to gain some control of their powers."

"Yes, apparently only Nova has been able to gain control. "Emma answered.

"Interesting. I wondered if…"

"You are trying to change the topic Regina." Emma replied sternly "Would you like to see Henry?" Emma asked.

This caught Regina off guard. Of course she wanted to see Henry. She hadn't seen her son since the hospital, but she feared when he looked at her he would have that same look of hatred that most everyone had given her. _ Not that I wouldn't deserve it. _ "I doubt henry wants to see me, you're his mother now Emma' I'm the _Evil Queen _remember."

"Henry misses you." Emma said; the pain in Regina's voice hadn't gone unnoticed." You are his mother too."

"Why are you here?" Regina asked again "Why do you care about what happens to me. Emma why can't you just let me be?"

"I told you, I am here because you need me." Emma answered her heart was pounding, her mind racing. "I care about what happens to you because I believe that you deserve a second chance. Because for ten years you raised my son, and for the most part you were, you are a great mother." It felt like she was about to explode, here heart beat faster her mouth was dry. "And I can't let you be because I am in love with you. Because I love you Regina."

Emma had said the last words so quickly that it was a few seconds before Regina's mind registered them. For a moment she stared at Emma in shocked silence._ I love you Regina._ Emma's voice echoed in her mind. For just an instant there was a flash of joy, but it was just as quickly buried beneath fear. _ No. Emma cannot love me. I am not that lucky. She will only get hurt. Is too dangerous to love me. I' won't let that happen. I love you Emma. I'm sorry. _"You're either a fool Emma or you have gone crazy." Regina replied icily, her heart clenching in pain as the word left her lips.

"No Regina, Is it so hard to believe that I could love you?" Emma asked on the verge of tears. She hadn't expected Regina to fall into her arms but her rejection had hurt.

"I don't deserve to be loved. I can't love" Regina replied her voice filled with sadness. "Emma, the things I have done, you should hate me."

"Regina! Open your eyes" Emma was now on her feet. "I don't believe that! Why do you continue to push me away?" She was shouting now, her fists balled in fury, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "No Regina, You're the fool, you won't let me in. You put up walls around you, but you have a heart and I know that you can love. I have seen the real you Regina, and she is worth loving. You are worth every bit of my love!"

Regina had risen to her feet her heart was betraying her. All she wanted was to wipe away Emma's tears, to tell her that she loved her too. But she feared rejection eventually Emma would push her away hear heart would not survive being broken._ No Regina, you have to send her away. "_Emma, it's too dangerous to love me. Everyone who has ever loved me has ended up hurt. I have lost too many of the people who love me." Tears were rolling down Regina's cheeks, she hadn't realised when they had started. "No I cannot let this happen!" She shouted, "You will only end up hurt Emma. Everyone I love ends up being hurt in the end. I will not let that happen again! I cannot let the people I love suffer anymore. I will not let that happen to you"

Emma couldn't it anymore. Regina's rejection was too much to bear. Her feet r working on their own accord, she just ran, not paying attention to her she was going. When she finally came to her senses she realised saw an apple tree in front of her. She was back in Regina's garden. Her legs felt weak, leaning, she rested her forehead against tree, her hands rested on the trunk for support. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm her aching heart. The pain was almost unbearable._ No Emma you cannot give up. You knew that Regina would lash out. _ Then Regina's words in the clearing began to sink in. Emma heard Regina's voice in her head. _I cannot let the people I love suffer anymore. I will not let that happen to you. _ Again and again they danced around Emma's head. She was still crying, her breath coming in gasps, but the pain in her heart started to ease._ Had Regina, in her own peculiar way just confessed that she had lings for me?_ A small glimmer of hope,_ that she loves me?_

The world was spinning around Emma, she needed to clear her mind, it was too difficult to think. Still holding the tree for support, she began taking deep breaths. Slowly the world around her stopped spinning. The pounding in her head eased. "Huh!" jumping back from the tree. "What was that? "Emma looked up at the tree, a few apples hung from it, black and rotting. The leaves had long withered and fallen away, leaving only the blackened branches; the bark was damp and black, decaying. Emma felt a pang of guilt as she placed her hand on the stub of the branch she had taken a chainsaw to. Closing her eyes she placed her hands on the tree again. There it was again. It was the same force of energy; life she felt when she held a seed or bloom. But it was weak it was fading, but still it seemed to be fighting to stay alive._ Just like Regina _she thought. Curious she reached out to it with a small flow of magic, when the two touched she felt it flare. She decided to feed her magic into it the same way she would a seed. She felt the beam flash and begin to grow. As she fed more magic into it, it grew. The beam had grown; the life force pulsed as she fed more of her magic into it. She could feel it traveling through the tree. She could sense when the tree began to change. She felt it sprout new leaves, she could fell the ripe fruit growing, the feeling was overwhelming, and soon there were fresh tears in her eyes.

* * *

Regina watched as Emma ran away from her. She was alone again. Her heart berated her, she could feel it beating, searching. Each beat hurt. Her feet would hold her up no longer; she slouched into a heap on the ground. Her heart felt like it was being ripped from her body. _ Emma I'm sorry._ Regina curled herself into a ball trying to hold everything together. Her tears falling to the ground.

_What are you doing Regina? _I this time the voice in her head sounded like her father's.

"Daddy?" Regina muttered with a weak sob.

_What are you doing Regina?_

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_Regina you know I would do anything for your happiness. I knew how much you were hurting. Why are you turning your happiness away?_

"I can't do it daddy, I'm not strong enough."

_Regina you are stronger than you know. Do you love her?_

"With all my heart."

_Then why are you here?_

"Because I…"

_Regina, my love. Go after her, you have a chance at love again; you'd be a fool not to take it._

Sitting up Regina wiped the tears away from her face. Hoping that Emma hadn't gotten too far she hurried down the path to the house. As she got closer she felt a surge of magic. Regina would know that magical signature anywhere. _Emma?_ Quickening her pace she hurried towards the house. As she cleared the trees, the image in front of Regina made her stop short

Regina was riveted to the spot. Emma was standing under her apple tree her hands on the trunk. There was a faint glow around both of them. Regina recognised the silvery white of Emma's magic. She watched as the glow of the magic surrounding Emma and the tree began to flare, growing brighter.

A small gasp escaped Regina's lips .As she stared in amazement, the black rot on the trunk and branches began to fade, leaving sturdy rich brown bark in its place. The stump that had been cut off began to grow. Lush green leaves were now spreading their way along the branches. Apple blossoms appeared among the lush green of the leaves. The rotting fruit had disappeared leaving only deep red apples.

Tears were now streaming again down Regina's cheeks. Her feet moved of their own accord; she was now under the tree, the warm glow of Emma's magic now encircling Regina as well. Reaching out she placed an arm on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma." It was barely more than a whisper. "My tree…I can't believe … you?"

Emma felt Regina's presence as she entered her field of magic, When she felt a hand on her shoulder she broke her connection with the tree. "Regina?" Turning around to face her and taking Regina's hand in hers. "I told you. I love you. I know that there are things in your past that make it hard to let people in. But I promise that I will do my best to heal every wound. I know that you are afraid. This, these feelings I have are terrifying, but the thought of being without you is crippling. I promise that if you just let me in that I will never leave you .I will do everything within my power to make sure that you are never lonely, that you have your happy ending. Regina I want to be your _Happily Ever After_.

"Emma I'm… You…Us. This isn't supposed to happen. You're the hero in this tory, I'm the villain."

"It doesn't have to be that way Regina. You could be the... damsel in distress and I could rescue you." Emma replied with a small smile.

"I'm afraid Emma. You have awakened feelings in me that I had forgotten I was capable of. My heart has never felt like this. I want so much to trust you. I didn't know that this would be so hard for me. Your smile, your touch, being close to you. I want you so much."

Reaching out Regina took Emma's other hand and placed it on her chest. "Do you feel that? Never has by heart beaten like this; no one has ever made me feel this way. Emma you do this to me. I never thought that I could feel this way about someone. I've fallen in love before. But this; what you make me feel; is so much more powerful."

Regina couldn't continue Emma was so close; she couldn't form a coherent thought. Emma's arms wrapped around her, somehow she was leaning against the apple tree. Emma's, eyes were dark with passion her breath was ragged. Regina cupped Emma's cheek in her hand, "I love you."

Two hearts racing, beating in time. They were sure that all of Storybrooke could hear the sound of their hearts. Then the world disappeared there was only the eloquent silence of two mouths meeting in a kiss.

Their lips melded together. Emma's tongue brushed against Regina's lips, her fingers loosing themselves in dark locks. Regina relinquished entrance. Both were lost in each other's arms. Tongues teasing; the fire in the pit of the stomach started slowly, growing into an explosion.

Regina felt as if every cell in her body was on fire, her hands tangled in Emma's golden curls. She felt a warmth spread from deep within, a gold mist left a trail in Emma's her s Regina's fingers ran through the curls. A swirl of magic entwined them. Gold and silver mist twisted together becoming one, yet they didn't notice they were dead to the world, existing only for each other.

* * *

_**So the flowers mentioned in this chapter have a bit of symbolism behind them:**_

_*** geranium= comfort**_

_*** hyacinth =sincerity**_

_***peony=healing**_

_***tulips: *red=declaration of love; *yellow=hopelessly in love**_

_**and * apple blossoms = a promise**_

_**So basically they said what Emma was feeling.**_

_**I didn't use roses for several reasons but the main two were that I didn't want to use something conventional. And We still don't know much about the whole Regina vs. Red Queen part of the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_******So here is chapter 4. This one was a bit tricky to write. You get a bit more of Snow's point of view here. Its another long one. I was thinking about dividing both this and the last chapter in two but they work better like this. We finally revisit stable boy in this chapter as well. **_

_**As always Read enjoy and Review. I love your reviews they are the ultimate writers ' unblock'. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed and Favorited The Magic Within.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

As their lips parted the mist swirling around them faded. Regina felt the smile spread across her face. Never had she been as happy as she was at that moment wrapped in Emma's arms. She could still taste Emma on her lips. Lips that spread into a wide smile that Emma couldn't help but return. She didn't think she had ever seen Regina smile like that, a genuine smile. But it soon faltered.

Regina could feel the energy pulsing through her body, it felt strange yet somehow familiar. _ Magic? Is that my magic?_ Panic swallowed everything she had been feeling before. Reflexively she reached out to the core deep within herself._ Yes that is my magic; but how?_

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Stepping back from Emma, Regina held out her hands, letting the energy flow to her fingers a pulsing golden ball of energy soon appeared. "Magic? My magic?" Regina whispered. For this wasn't what she had expected, she was expecting the deep dark purple that her magic had manifested itself as before.

"Is that what I think it is?" Reaching out to the golden orb Emma could feel the power radiating from it. It was the same force she had felt that first day in the clearing. "It's beautiful. But how?"

"Beautiful." Regina answered dryly, staring down at the orb in her outstretched hand.

"I thought you'd be happy to get your powers back." Emma said.

"Happy?" Regina replied bitterly. "Magic for me. My magic. It has always been cruel. Fuelled by pain, hatred and anger. No, my magic is not beautiful. The last time I used my powers for destruction. I brought us her, I ripped you away from your family. No, my magic is dark. Destructive."

"Stop it Regina!"

"Do you feel what I feel, what I felt within you that first day in the clearing? What I feel now?" Letting her fingers float around the golden orb." Regina, this is beautiful. It feels powerful, strong. But most important it feels pure. There is no darkness, only light. This doesn't even _look _the same as your magic did."

"How do you know how my magic _looked?"_

"Henry's book has pictures, remember." Emma replied with a small smile. "Tell me does this even feel the same?"

"No, it doesn't." Regina replied, allowing herself to get lost in the power she felt emanating from within herself.

"You are not that person anymore Regina. Is it so hard to believe that your magic has changed too?"

_It wasn't completely unheard of. _ Regina thought._ It's rare but there have been instances where a person's manifestation of magic had changed. If magic could be turned to darkness, why not to light. _"Emma," Regina replied the smile returning to her face and letting the flow of magic stop.

Whatever Regina was going to say was cut short as Emma leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips, and effectively chasing any hint of doubt from Regina's mind. "Regina. My love"

Regina reached up brushing a strand of hair from Emma's face, tucking it behind her ear, before cupping her jaw, letting her thumb graze across Emma's bottom lip. "I love you." Her smile reached her eyes. "I think I could say that all day, I love you Emma." Her mouth captured Emma's, eliciting a soft moan. Their arms encircled each other again. Emma tongue entered her mouth, briefly touching hers before retreating. Regina's tongue followed. Again they lost themselves in Each other's embrace, their lips never parting, only small gasps escaping.

Letting go of Regina's mouth Emma gave a small giggle, "Hungry?" she asked referring to the small growl that Regina's stomach had given only moments before.

"Now that you mention it." Regina replied a warm blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Come on then." Emma replied untangling herself from Regina's embrace. Taking Regina by the hand they walked back to the house.

Once in the kitchen Emma began to empty the contents of the bag she had placed on the counter earlier. "I thought I might be here a while so I picked up some food on my way here." Emma said with a wry smile.

"Oh really?" Regina replied placing a peck on Emma's cheek.

They ate in the kitchen, hardly saying anything, not really paying attention to their plates. When they had finished Emma go up to clear the dishes. "Oh that will take too long." Regina said impatiently and with a wave of her hand he dishes disappeared from the table and appeared clean on the rack near the sink.

" And you were upset about having your magic back?" Emma replied teasingly. " How about dessert?"

" I have a better idea." Regina said stepping closer to Emma.

" Do you now?" Emma answered

" Much better than dessert. "Her hand snaking its way around Emma's waist and pulling her closer. Her mouth captured Emma's. This kiss was slow and sensual, enticing a guttural moan from Emma.

" Much better than dessert". Emma said, breaking their kiss.

" I though so." Said Regina , losing all train of thought as Emma stared nibbling on her ear. Making a trail of soft kisses down Regina's neck.

Somehow they found their way to the sofa. Still exchanging soft kisses. Their lips brushing gently against each other. For a while they sat in silence content just to be in the other's arms.

Bliss .Pure euphoric bliss was all Regina cold feel. Sill there was a lingering sense that there was something hiding in the distance waiting to suck her back into the darkness.

" Regina." Emma said breaking the silence, " Henry's storybook, there are a lot of stories in it." She said cautiously. " And you appear in most of them. But there is one story I'm curious about, that's not in the storybook."

" And what story is that ?" Regina asked with a sense of trepidation . She was pretty sure she knew what story Emma was asking about.

" Yours Regina. The _ Evil Queen _is in almost every story. But they only show one side. I want to know your story Regina. What happened to you that could push you to the point of desperation? That left you with so many scars?"

Emma could see the fear in Regina's eyes." Regina I love you. No matter what. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me leave you."

This was what she had been expecting. But she had to give in to Emma's request. Even if it meant losing her" Do you trust me?" Regina asked

" Completely." Emma replied, clutching Regina's hands in hers.

" It's easier for me to show you my memories than to tell you." Regina replied.

" Okay."

"Then I need you to relax. It helps if you close your eyes. You will sense my mind reaching out to yours. Just let me in and I'll do the rest."

Emma followed Regina's instructions. Leaning forward Regina gave Emma a kiss. It was desperate, she put everything she was feeling but couldn't say into the kiss. If she lost Emma at least she had one last kiss." I love you Emma." She whispered in her ear.

Emma could feel what she could only describe as a tickling sensation." Let me in. It's okay ,relax Emma." She heard Regina's voice whisper. Relinquishing control she felt a presence that was purely Regina enter her mind. It was a strange sensation for both women but part of the relished the closeness of having their minds joined.

There was a warm glow and suddenly she was in Regina's memories. She watched a small girl with dark hair running in a field. She somehow knew that this was Regina. She watched as she ran into Henry' her father's arms. She could feel every emotion Regina felt in the memory as well as what she was feeling at the moment.

The scene changed, young Regina was cowering in a corner a woman ,her mother towering over her, . " Cora. Please enough." She heard henry pleading from the other side of the room. " Henry I will punish my daughter as I see fit." A bolt of energy shot out of Cora's hand encompassing the cowering Regina as she let out an ear splitting shriek . Though Emma couldn't' feel it she could sense the pain that Cora's spell had caused. The small figure that was Regina was writhing on the floor in pain. " Now Regina will you disobey mommy again?" Cora said in a sickly sweet voice, removing the spell from around Regina. " I'm sorry mother." Regina whimpered. " Good" Cora answered, her voice now cold, " If you're a good girl I won't have to punish you." Cora turned and left the room. When the lock clicked behind her, Regina's father rushed across the room, the memory faded as he comforted his trembling daughter.

The memories passed quickly. Emma watched as Regina grew up. As she learned to ride her first horse. As she grew from a small child into a beautiful young woman. The flashes of memory began slowing down. She watched as Regina began to form a close friendship with the stable boy. How their friendship blossomed as Regina and Daniel began to fall in love. As they shared quick secret kisses and hidden embraces.

They were in the fields again .Regina led her horse skilfully across he hurdles. Emma cold feels the joy and excitement emanating from her. As she watched Regina dismounted embracing her father." That's beautiful sweetheart." Cora appeared , Daniel in tow. Emma watched as she expressed her disdain at Regina's actions. She watched as Daniel offered her the saddle, and her sharp rebuff as he led Regina's horse back to the stables.

" Why do you always have to criticize me?" Regina asked turning to her mother.

" I'm not criticizing you. I'm helping you." Her mother replied, as Regina walked past her. " Don't you turn away from me!" using her magic she stopped Regina in her tracks, and caused her to rise into the air.

" Mother! You know I don't like it when you use magic."

" And I don't like insolence." Cora replied, her voice taking on the false sweet tone again. "I'll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter."

" Why can't I just be myself?" Regina pleaded in frustration.

" Because you can be so much more .If you just let me help you."

" I don't care about status. I just want to be" Regina replied, but her words were cut short as Cora cased Regina's riding straps to wrap around her.

" Cora. Please." Her father pleaded.

" I'll be good ." Regina pleaded. Emma cold senses her fear.

" Excellent." Cora answered lowering Regina to the ground and releasing her constraints. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Regina turned, running to the stables where Daniel was, grooming her horse. Panting she came to a stop.

" Daniel?" She said " I'm sorry I snapped at you."

" That's alright." Daniel said closing the distance between them. " You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me." In an instant Regina was in his arms, their mouths meeting in a desperate kiss.

The memory shifted. Regina was riding towards Daniel who was waiting under a tree. Dismounting her horse, they shared a quick kiss.

"I thought we could take a ride to firefly hill." Daniel said "Get there by sundown. We could have a picnic."

" I can't Regina answered." I have to get back in an hour. Tea Time. _A lady never misses her tea time"_

" This is up surd" Daniel responded "stealing kisses between lunch and tea. When are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"It's not my parents. _It's her."_

Emma watched as Daniel pleaded with Regina, but feared her mother's magic." There's a magic." Daniel answered. "_ True Love_ is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."

" Help!" They heard a small girl appeared on a runway horse. " Somebody help me!"

In a heartbeat Regina was on her own horse, racing after the girl. Catching up to the runaway horse she pulled the girl off the horse.

"It's okay dear. You're safe." Regina said to the terrified girl.

" You saved my life." The girl answered.

" Are you all right?" Regina asked worried.

"Yes" the little girl answered. " But I'll never ride again."

Regina let out a sigh of relief." Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible.

" Thank you." The girl answered

" Regina"

" I'm Snow. Snow White."

A wave of emotion washed over Emma as she realised that the little girl was a younger Snow White. _Her_ mother. She was also aware of the immediate affection Regina had felt towards the young Snow.

Regina's memory changed again. They were now in a hall Regina was standing in front of a mirror adjusting her clothing. A simple pale blue jacket and dark pants. Her hair pulled back in a braid

"Oh. That won't do." Cora said entering the room. With a flick of her wrist deep purple smoke surrounded Regina.

" What are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

Regina's clothes transformed into a light blue gown, her hair cascading down her back. A few dark locks falling to her face.

" We have a guest." Cora answered. " He'll be here any moment."

" I can't. I have a riding lesson with Daniel."

" That's been cancelled." Cora replied. Adjusting Regina's hair and gown." Now smile. We don't want to disappoint him." Barely concealing the excitement in her voice.

"Disappoint who?" Regina asked.

"The King." Her mother replied

" The King?" Regina asked in surprise. " Why is the king coming?"

" Because you've finally done something right." Cora said in excitement." That little girl you saved was the king's daughter."

At that moment her father led King Leopold into the hall. Emma watched as he thanked Regina. She could feel Regina's apprehension as he spoke. She watched Him ask for Regina's hand in marriage. How her mother accepted the proposal in a heartbeat.

The scene shifted again. Regina pushed open the stable doors." Daniel!" She called out rushing into his arms.

" What is it?" He asked.

"Marry me." Regina begged

"Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?"

"No! Now I can never tell her. She won't understand. That girl I saved was the king's daughter, and now he's proposed to me."

"What?" Daniel said in astonishment

"My mother accepted!" Regina sobbed "The only way out is to run, for us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back."

"Regina, do you understand what that will mean?" Daniel asked Life with a stable boy is a far cry from being a queen."

"Being a queen is nothing. Daniel, all I care about is you."

Emma watched as Daniel placed a golden band on Regina's finger. As the two lovers kissed, Young Snow White entered the stables. She saw the hurt on the young child's face. Regina ran after her. Snow tripped allowing Regina to catch up with her.

"Snow, are you okay?" Regina asked in concern.

"No." Snow white answered shaking her head. "No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You're to marry my father. You're to be my mother." She pleaded.

"Snow, please, listen to me." Regina begged "Hey, your father, King Leopold, he is a kind and fair man, but I don't love him."

"I don't understand. Why not?" Snow asked

"Love doesn't work that way" Regina explained. "Love, true love, is magic. Not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."

"And that man in the stables, you love him?"

"With all my heart." Regina answered.

Emma watched as Regina begged Snow to keep her secret. The memory shifted again this time it had I slight haze to it as she watched, she saw Cora spin the truth out of Snow White. Once more the memory shifted back to normal. Regina and Daniel were in the stables, as they ran Cora appeared in front of them. With a flash she sent them flying into the stables. Emma watched Regina pleaded with her mother. For a moment it seemed all was well. As Daniel approached Cora. Until Cora turned to him her hand reaching into his chest. She could feel Regina's terror. Cora pulled the glowing read hear from Daniel's chest crushing it to dust as he fell to the ground. Regina tried desperately to wake him.

Regina's memories started speeding up again. Emma watched as darkness began to take over Regina as she found out about Snow White's betrayal. She could feel every emotion. She could sense the tinge of regret as Regina went over her memories. She watched as Regina gave into her pain as she schemed as she continued to destroy the happiness of those around her. Her hatred and sense of betrayal fuelling he fire. She watched as Regina cut the heart from her father's chest. As she stood over Snow as the curse engulfed them.

They were now in what she knew as Storybrooke, the memories still flashing by. She could feel the darkness that had encompassed Regina as she watched over those she had cursed. Watched as she grew lonelier than she could have thought possible. She saw Regina approach Rumple to help her adopt a child. She could feel the memories slowing down again. She could tell that Regina was doing this for her benefit. Through Regina's memories she watched as Regina held Henry for the first time. A tear rolling down her cheek as henry grabbed her finger. The pure joy that emanated both from the memory and Regina in herself as she held the tiny infant in her hands. As she watched him grow. Emma watched as Regina soothed every fever, as she showered love upon her son, _their son. _ She watched as he grew as he started to pull away from Regina. The memories speeding up slightly again. It was the night they had first met. It was strange to see herself through Regina's eyes. She watched as Regina feared she'd loose Henry. And when she realized that Emma was Snow White's daughter as she tried desperately to hold the fragile world together, Regina's memories now streaming past.

They were in the hospital the day the curse broke. Regina was over Henry telling him she loved him. She watched Regina's most recent memories, saw Regina teaching her. The emotions she felt radiating from Regina now were even more powerful. She watched as Regina walked into the clearing the night before and the events that followed. As they shared their first kiss and those after. They were sitting where they were now.

She could feel Regina stop the flow of memories. For a moment they Remained linked. Then Regina broke the connection.

Regina didn't open her eyes, she waited for Emma to pull away to run leaving her there. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Opening her eyes Regina saw a teary Emma staring at her.

"I'm not leaving Regina." Emma said answering Regina's unsaid thoughts. "Thank you."

"But why? " Regina asked "After everything I just showed you. Why do you stay?"

"Because I love you. I know you have done some really bad things in your past, yet I fell in love with you despite all that." Emma answered, taking Regina's chin in her hand, her thumb wiping away Regina's tears. "Now I know your side of the story, you allowed me o fell what you felt and how you feel now. The person you became bears no resemblance to who you are now. You trusted me enough to show me your memories." Leaning closer to Regina she continued. "You could have stopped after Daniel but you showed me everything. I'm sorry that happened."

"I loved him so much." Regina answered. "I became like her. Like my mother. I gave into the darkness."

"You may have become your mother in many ways. Except one. The most important one."

"And what's that?"

"Henry." Emma answered." You showered him with love. In all you did you truly love him? Your son. Our son."

_This can't be real .My son… Our son?_ "He's yours now Emma."

"He is our son. Regina. I quite like the sound of that _our son_. Thank you for showing me him... growing up."

"But…" Emma cut short Regina's words with soft kiss. "You can't fix everything Emma." Regina whispered.

"Just watch me." Emma replied pulling Regina into a fierce kiss her mouth seeking only to possess Regina's putting everything she had to say into their kiss.

Regina felt the warmth of love flow through her. Washing away any doubts she had left. She gave into the kiss. The pure deep passion of Emma's love. Breaking the kiss Regina looked into Emma's eyes. Those eyes full of love. Her deep brown mirrored them with her love for Emma. "I love you with all my heart. You have awoken what I thought was cold and dead. You have filled in the black hole in me. My saviour. My love." Regina whispered to Emma, before capturing her mouth once more.

Snow entered Granny's Diner. She had promised Red she would meet her at lunch .Closing the door behind her she settled herself into the available corner table. Her mind was still on Emma; there was no doubt there was someone she was in love; Emma had been acting odd for the past few weeks; But with whom? Emma had run out before Snow could question her. Lost in thought she didn't notice when Red sat down at her table.

"Earth to Snow." Red said waving her hand in front of Snow's face. "Snow White." She said a bit sternly.

"Oh. Red I didn't notice you there." Snow said still distracted.

"I noticed." Red answered. "I'll take it you couldn't get any answers out of Emma?"

"No she turned up this morning, ate breakfast and was out the door before I could get a word in."

"So where is she anyway? She usually comes in here for lunch" Red asked.

"She," Snow answered "decided to take the day off. She said something about trying to get Regina to do some extra sessions with her. Said they help her _relax."_

"_Relax_? Regina and relaxing really don't go together." Red replied.

"That's what I said. But you know Emma. I was actually hoping I might catch her here."

"Emma?" Granny asked. She had just come up to their table. "She was in here this morning, ordered a special for two and ran out the door." Placing their food on the table and heading back to check on her other customers.

"So you have no idea who it is?" Red asked.

"None. There's no denying she's developed feelings for someone; I just can't think of anyone. When I got back last night she was ripping apart my radio, then she stormed out and didn't turn up until this morning." Snow replied.

"This is really eating you up. Isn't it?" Asked Red. "Not knowing?"

"I'm worried about Emma. And yes I want to know who it is."

Red was smirking. "Oh don't give me that look. Red you know you want to know too."

"Of course I do." Answered Red. "But tell me something do you want to know what's up with Emma as her friend or as her mother?"

Snow took a moment to answer. "I think a bit of both."

"Maybe we can figure it out ourselves. You know me when I want something always find a way to track it down." Red said with a mischievous grin.

That's what I've been trying to do all morning." Snow answered.

"Well you have me now." Red replied confidently." Now let's see where does Emma spend most of her time?"

"Well I guess at the Police Station, you know Sheriff and all that." Snow said.

"Can you think of anyone working there then?"

" … No, I can't." Snow answered. A thought at the back of her mind that she pushed aside.

"Anywhere else?" Red asked.

"Well when she's not working she's usually with Henry .Unless she has a lesson with Regina." Snow replied again pushing the thought out of her mind.

"Well you said Emma's been acting odd, has anything she's said or done hinted at anyone?" Red asked.

Finally Snow allowed herself to entertain the thought._ No. It can't be. Not her of all people. But it's the only thing that makes sense. … Regina?_ "I wonder... no it can't be." She muttered.

"What?" Red asked curiously.

But Snow didn't answer. Her brow furrowed in concentration._ Had Emma really fallen for Regina? Everything points that way. When she's not working or with Henry, Emma 'was' most likely to be with Regina for one of her magic lessons. _ That arrangement had stunned the residents of Storybrooke and had even caused a few days gossip but that had quickly faded.

"Regina?" Snow muttered.

"Wait. What?" Red asked in surprise. "You think Emma … Regina?" leaning across the table.

"She's the only one I can think of." Snow answered in hushed tones. "Emma is always at the mansion. Regina agreed to help her with her magic so they have ended up spending a lot of time together.

"That doesn't mean…"

"It's not just that." Snow replied cutting Red short. "The flowers. You know Emma has never had a fondness for flowers. Now there isn't a single empty space in the apartment every single surface is covered in flowers. Even as a child I remember Regina has always been partial to that brand of magic."

"Are you sure?" Red asked.

"Yes. Everything points that way .And part of me just knows." Snow answered with cast-iron certainty." The question is now. How does Regina feel?"

"Regina. Fall in love. I think we all know the answer to that question." Red answered with disdain.

"I'm not so sure." Snow responded._ There was a time when Regina loved._" There is a part of Regina, which if it's still alive may just …" Snow didn't finish .In a blink of an eye she was out of Granny's. _I've got to know_. Getting into her car she headed for the mansion not sure what she was going to find.

" And she wonders where Emma gets it from." muttered a stunned Red still sitting at the table , staring at the spot Snow had been only seconds before.

Regina and Emma lay on the sofa in the sitting room Regina's stilettoes and Emma's boots and jacket lay in a pile on the floor. Their legs in a tangle and their bare feet rubbing together. Regina was stroking the blond curls on Emma's head with one hand, the other was holding Emma's who had nestled her head on Regina's chest listening to the soft thumping of her heart; Emma thought this was one of her new favourite sounds. Her free hand had snaked itself into Regina's shirt and was lazily tracing along Regina's stomach .Occasionally Regina would let out a small giggle due to Emma's tickling fingers. Another new favourite sound of Emma's. Lost in each other's arms it was a few minutes before they heard the knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Emma grumbled angrily' reluctantly breaking their embrace.

"I better get that." Said Regina placing a soft kiss on Emma's cheek she got up to answer the door' not bothering to put on her shoes.

Emma followed Regina into the entrance hall .Regina opened the front door and the three women stood in shock for a moment.

Regina was the first to gain composure. "Snow. Please come in." stepping aside to allow her in and casting a nervous glance at Emma.

One look at Regina was enough to calm Snow's fears. "Thank heavens." She muttered under her breath. "Thank you Regina." She also noticed that the usual disgust Regina usually had when addressing her was gone.

"I take it you want to talk to Emma." Regina said heading back to the sitting room. Snow followed, Emma bringing up the rear.

Snow sat down in the armchair facing the sofa where Emma and Regina had sat down the distance between them though small was uncomfortable. "Actually I came to see you Regina. I think both of you actually." Snow said. "It's okay." She said noticing the nervous looks on their faces. "I know…"

"Know what?" Emma asked a bit too quickly.

Panic was rising in Regina. There was no way Snow would accept her; there was no way she was going to lose Emma; but this could cause some problems.

"I think I can recognise true love when I see it." Snow answered with certainty.

Regina didn't say anything, but Emma relaxed sliding down closer to Regina and taking Regina's hand in hers. Some of the tension and nervousness Regina was feeling eased when Emma gave her hand a gentle squeeze, the contact was reassuring.

This didn't go unnoticed by Snow, but she could still see Regina's nervousness." Regina relax I'm not going to try to stop this, I doubt I could."

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't sure, but when I saw the two of you." Snow replied.

Regina finally broke her silence. "How did you…; you're not…?"

Snow couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. It was rare to make Regina speechless. "I knew the second you opened the door Regina." Snow said, answering Regina's unfinished question. "I can see it in your eyes, I know love. And I've seen love in your eyes before," addressing Regina, "A long time ago. Regina I cost you your love once. I know what that did to you. I'd be a fool to do it again."

Regina stared at snow in disbelief. "I love her." She whispered.

"I know." Snow said leaning forward and taking Regina's free hand in hers, "I've seen love in your eyes before, and that pales in comparison when you look at Emma. I am sorry for the pain my actions caused you. You trusted me and I…"

"I was wrong to blame you solely for everything." Regina replied. "My mother manipulated your emotions; you were young, you had just lost your mother; you thought you were helping me. I let my hurt and pain blind me. I truly cared for you the moment I met you, I think that made it worse. I felt betrayed."

"But with everything I've done you still accept that I love Emma?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Yes, There is something about you that seems… different." Snow answered, standing up and pulling a surprised Regina into a hug. Both their eyes were glistening with tears when they pulled away. "You once told me," Snow said sitting back down, "That love, true love creates happiness." addressing both Emma and Regina who had wrapped her arm around Emma's waist pulling her even closer. "I look at the two of you and that is what I see."

This was the first time that Emma truly appreciated the fact that Snow was not only her friend but her mother. Both She and Regina were surprised and touched by Snow's easy acceptance, and reconciliation with Regina.

"Can I ask you, how long have you two…?" Snow questioned tentatively.

"Maybe always." Regina answered. "Neither one of us can deny that there was something connecting us from the beginning. I think there was so much going on' we were both a bit blind to it so it manifested itself as something else. But with everything out of the way, without the constant animosity I guess things started to change." Turning to Emma.

"I think so." Emma replied." But I think over the past few weeks we became aware of our emotions but we were still unsure. This is still new to both of us."

"Though neither one of us was aware of the other's feelings. This," Regina said gesturing at herself and Emma. "Well you could say Emma opened my eyes only a few hours ago." The two stared into each other's eyes, for a moment forgetting that Snow was there.

"I think you're right about your feelings manifesting as something else." Snow said when they turned to her again. "She broke my toaster over you." She said to Regina who turned to Emma with an surprised look , "And my radio."

Snow smiled at the two incredulously. They continued to explain the recent events to Snow.

"Most of Storybrooke isn't going to react well to this you know." Snow said when they had finished. "Not that I think either of you care.

"No not really." Regina answered. "The only person we need to explain this to be Henry. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Half hour later the three Stood in the entrance way having devised a plan to tell to Henry.

"I take it; I shouldn't expect you home tonight?" Snow asked.

Though they hadn't discussed it both Emma and Regina already know the answer to that question. Neither wanted to be away from the other. "I think I'd probably just end up driving back here in the middle of the night anyways." Emma answered, trying to ignore the smirk on Snow's face. "You can tell Henry that I was stuck at the Sheriff's station I'll call him tonight."

"Okay so it's settled. Henry and James get back tonight." Snow said. "I'll explain everything to James and I'll drop henry off here for breakfast, then the rest is up to you two."

Giving both women a quick hug. Snow left the mansion.

"Well that was surprising." Emma said as Regina closed the door.

"That's one way of putting it." Regina answered. _ Can I really get my son back too? I never expected any of this._

Emma read the worried expression on Regina's face as they entered the sitting room again. "Henry loves you Regina." Sitting next to her on the sofa. "I promise you. Our son has a way of seeing things that I wish I had." Placing a reassuring kiss on Regina's lips that lasted a few minutes.

Finally breaking their kiss. "'Our son' I like the sound of that." Regina said, giving Emma a genuine smile.

They soon resumed their earlier position on the sofa. Comfortable for the moment to only be in each other's arms.

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed. now tell me what you think._**


	5. Chapter 5

_******So I finally finished this chapter. The song can be found here**_

_** watch?v=He3qmXo0oww&feature=colike**_

_**I love reading your Reviews. Thank you to Everyone that followed and favourited as well. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know othe's enjoy my story.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Night had fallen and in those past few hours Regina and Emma had moved very little. Except for reaching occasionally for a brush of lips they felt no need to do much else.

"I saw that." Said Emma as Regina tried to stifle a yawn. "Come on bed. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Standing up she offered Regina her hand.

Regina found herself at a loss for words for much of the day. Her emotions were running wild; most of them directed at Emma but word weren't enough, to say what she was feeling. Instead she gave Emma a smile .The kind of smile that Emma loved to see on Regina's face, it reached her eyes and said everything she couldn't put into words.

"I just need to grab something from my car," Emma said as Regina accepted her hand. "I always keep a few basics in my trunk. An old habit."

Emma retrieved the small backpack from her car, a hazard of her previous lifestyle she had always kept it packed with the basics. Toothbrush and a fresh change of clothes among a few other things.

Regina was waiting at the foot of the stairs. Taking Emma's they headed to the master bedroom. "You can use the shower in here." She said fishing a fresh towel from the closet, "I'll use the one across the hall."

"Thank you." Emma replied. It had been a long day and both women needed a few moments alone with their thoughts. Emma let out a small gasp as she entered the bathroom .It was classic Regina. Elegant yet tasteful. There was both a bathtub and a shower. Emma opting for the latter quickly stripped; turning the handles she let the warm water flow.

Regina stepped out of the shower. Towelling off she slipped on her clothing a quick brush of her fingers through her damp hair and it was dry _the convenience of magic_. The bathroom she was using was the one adjacent to Henry's room. Peering through the door she stared at the empty bed. Many a night she had cried herself to sleep in this room curled in a ball on her son's bed as the sense of loss overwhelmed her. _Could I really have him back? I just want to put him to bed one more time. Henry. Emma. I'm still not sure I'm not dreaming ._Closing the door behind her Regina made her way to her own room.

Emma stepped out of the bathroom the soft towel wrapped around her. Intending to fish out something to sleep in out of her bag she noticed that Regina had laid out something for her already. It was a pale green silk camisole top with matching shorts. With a small smile Emma pulled on the set .Just as she finished Regina walked into the room wearing a matching set only in blue instead. "Do you remember the day Henry gave you my shirt?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe you told me to enjoy it because I wasn't going to get anything else." Emma answered.

"I take it back."

"You mean about the clothes?" Emma asked a bit playfully.

"Yes." Regina said closing the distance between them. "And me. All of me… Saviour." She knew how much Emma hated the titles that had bestowed upon her.

Emma gave Regina a small scowl, to which Regina replied with a soft kiss on her lips, effectively wiping it away. "My Saviour." She whispered in Emma's ear. Stepping back, "You Really should get used to the titles you have been given. You deserve them."

"Because I so fit the mould of 'Princess'." Emma responded sarcastically. She had been called 'White Knight' ; ' Saviour'; and ' Dragon Slayer' al of which caused her great irritation, She had barley gotten used to people calling her Sherriff . But none irked her more than 'Princess'.

"I wonder," Regina replied teasingly. "How everyone will feel about 'The Princess' sharing a bed with '_The Evil Queen'?"_

"The Queen." Emma corrected automatically. "And I don't care what anyone thinks; I don't want to be away from the woman I love."

Regina found herself on her back, pinned to the bed by Emma, the weight not at all uncomfortable. She found herself drawn into a passionate kiss that left her gasping for breath.

"Goodnight my _Queen."_ Emma said sliding off to her side.

"Goodnight my _Princess."_ Regina chuckled. Her back now to Emma, who had draped her hand loosely across Regina's stomach, her warm body pressed against her back, knee tucked behind Regina's. They soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Regina stood at the foot of the stairs. Henry stood above her rope in hand his eyes dark with hatred. She found herself tied to the tree again. In the back of her mind she noticed that there was something different about the nightmare. There was no Emma._

"_Please!" She begged. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Henry please I love you!"_

"_You're The Evil Queen!" The dark eyed Henry spat at her in disgust. "You cursed everyone. I hate you!"_

_The sound of his voice echoed around her. "I hate you! ... I hate you! ... I hate you! ..."_

"_Please Henry!" Regina sobbed. "I'm sorry!"_

"_You almost killed me!" Henry yelled. "Now you're going to pay for everything."_

_Regina watched in terror as her son placed the head of a torch to the roots of the tree. The flames licking at her feet._

* * *

Regina woke with a scream of terror. Immediately Emma's hands were around her, "Regina it's okay. I'm here. You're safe. I've got you." She whispered to who Regina was shaking as she clutched to Emma sobbing.

Emma continued to try to calm Regina, still whispering to her and stoking her head. Eventually she calmed down. Looking up at Emma with a tear soaked face. "It was horrible." She whimpered.

"What happened?"

Regina recounted her nightmare to Emma. When she had done Emma cupped Regina's face in her hand. "Henry loves you Regina." She said with utter conviction. "When he realised the town was going after you he wanted you safe. ' She's still my mom' that's what he said to me. This has been confusing even for him. Everything will work out. I promise."

Regina hugged Emma closer, and soon they both fell back to sleep.

* * *

There was a soft glow peeking in through the curtains from the early sun. The blankets warm from their body heat were tucked snuggly around our bodies. Trying not to move Emma smiled sighing softly but not opening her eyes. Regina's head rested on her shoulder her hand on Emma's leg, slowly brushing back and forth from her knee to hip her nails grazing softly against Emma's skin. A soft moan escaped from Emma's lips, her toes curling involuntarily under Regina's tickling touch. Regina could feel Emma's breath on her skin she brought her lips down, on Emma's shoulder, leaving a soft trail of damp kisses on her skin.

Emma could fell the fire growing in the pit of her stomach. She leaned over Regina looking into her rich brown eyes. For a moment lost in their depth their lips touched. Regina held on to her tighter. It was a gentle exploratory kiss. Emma first nibbled Regina's lower lip then licking the upper one Regina's mouth opened slightly and her tongue slipped in wreaking havoc to their senses. Their tongues begin a dance of their own they would gladly stay like this forever.

Reluctantly breaking away Emma chuckled at Regina's pout .She could feel Regina's growing desire to match her own. "Later." She whispered with a soft growl in Regina's ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Regina pulled her into a passionate kiss nearly breaking her self-control but she didn't want their first time to be rushed, she felt Regina deserved better. "Patience my love." She chuckled again, unable to conceal the hunger in her voice and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips before pulling away.

Regina sensed defeat. "I love you Emma." The first time she had spoken since they woke. Those four simple words sent a tingle of pleasure through Emma.

* * *

Half an hour later they had dragged their selves out of bed, dressed and were in the kitchen. Regina in a grey wrap dress, Emma jeans and a simple white shirt that belonged to Regina. She had gone to pull on a tank top but Regina had insisted otherwise." I think you like playing dress up with me." Emma said leaning against the kitchen counter, adjusting the shirt.

"Oh, I just like to see you in my clothes." Regina replied. "Though I think if you wanted to loose the shirt I wouldn't mind." She added suggestively.

Regina insisted on making them breakfast. In a matter of minutes she had assembled the ingredients for Spiced Apple Pancakes. Looking down at the ingredients in front of her Regina froze. White knuckled she gripped the edge of the counter.

Emma saw Regina go rigid. "Regina what is it? What's wrong?"

Regina gave a weak cry of anguish. "The last time … The last time I cooked something for you…" Regina trailed off.

"It was to poison me." Emma finished .Prying Regina's hand from the counter and clutching them tightly in her own. Raising them, she placed a gentle kiss on each one. "How about cereal instead?"

The calming effect Emma's touch had still surprised Emma. "No. It's ok. I feel like I need to do this."

"Why; to prove that you can cook me something without poisoning it?" Emma replied.

"I don't know. Maybe." Regina answered. "But there are always going to be reminders of the things I've done. I need to learn to live with them."

"Okay." Emma sat on the counter watched in silence. She could see Regina relax as she cooked, amazed at the grace that every movement held and within no time the kitchen was filled with the aroma of apples and spice.

Placing the finished pancakes on the counter Regina hoisted herself up. Emma looked at her curiously .Not breaking eye contact Regina lifted a fork full of pancakes to Emma's mouth. Emma allowed Regina to feed her, a soft moan escaping as she savoured the mouthful. Still not looking away Emma took the fork from Regina and proceeded to do the same. And so they continued until the plate was empty.

Emma slipped off the counter intending to do the dishes, but with a flick of her wrist Regina had the dishes done. "You have to teach me that." Emma said standing in front of Regina she slipped her hands around her waist, pulling Regina to the edge of the counter. In this position she had to look up at Regina, when she did she felt herself melt in the warmth of Regina's smile. She placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips. "Henry will be here soon." She said watching Regina's brow furrow, "Don't worry, you know Henry's a smart kid he'll understand."

"And what if he doesn't what happens with this… us?" Regina questioned.

"He will." Emma replied trying to reassure Regina and herself.

Needing distract both Regina and herself Emma's fingers lost themselves in Regina's hair, gently she nibbled Regina's ear. It worked, Regina gave a soft moan her hands tangled themselves in Emma's golden locks pulling her closer. Emma made a soft trail of kisses down Regina's cheek stopping at her mouth. Her they shared a quick kiss before Emma continued down Regina's neck. Pulling aside Regina's dress Emma placed a series of kisses on Regina's shoulder, biting the soft flesh. Her explorations where cut short by the sound of a doorbell.

Emma pulled away, tracing her thumb over the mark she had left on Regina's shoulder, she gave a light chuckle.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Mine." Emma replied with a growl, indicating the spot on Regina's shoulder.

"Yours." Regina replied, the possessiveness on Emma's voice fuelling the warmth in the pit of her stomach.

Regina slid off the counter. Emma followed her into the entrance hall. Taking a deep breath Regina opened the door.

* * *

Snow pulled up to the mansion. Henry sat next to her; he had been unusually quiet since she told him where they were going. "We're here." Snow said. Shutting off the engine they got out.

"Why are we here?" Henry asked. "I know you said that Emma wanted me here. That my mom wanted to see me. But why?"

"They… Regina and Emma will tell you…" Snow replied. "Henry," she said stooping so that they were eye to eye. "You are here because they need to talk to you. Promise me that you will listen to what they have to say."

Henry said nothing; he gave a small nod and followed Snow up the pathway. Snow could see him thinking. _He's a smart kid. He'll understand._

* * *

Regina opened the door her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her son.

"Emma!" Henry shouted running past Regina.

"Hey kid. How was the camping trip?" Emma asked.

"Great." Henry replied. "Gramps thought me how to fish…. So what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Your mom and I need to talk to you about something." Emma answered. "Come on." She said leading Henry to the sitting room.

Regina hadn't moved from the door. "Regina? Relax." Snow said placing a hand on Regina's shoulder she gave her a small smile. "Good luck." She said before heading back to her car.

Regina closed the door and followed Emma and Henry. She stopped in the doorway, her heart pounding.

"Henry." Emma said, noticing that Regina had come into the room. She stopped in front of Henry. "You are here because your mom misses you, so we are going to spend the day together."

"Did she tell you that?" Henry asked. "And you believed her. Emma… She's the Evil Queen. She cursed everyone… She tried to poison you .She doesn't love me."

Emma didn't notice when Regina slipped out of the room. "Henry." Emma pleaded. "Listen to me. Remember my superpower. I know that Regina loves you, she isn't lying .Don't you remember before you knew about the curse, was there ever a time that you believed that your mom didn't love you?"

"No." Henry replied. "You know the winter before I got the book. I got really sick and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. Mom never left… me not for a moment."

"Does that sound like something the Evil Queen would do?" Emma said.

Realizing that Regina wasn't here she called out for her but got no answer.

"I know where she is." Henry said. "Come on." Henry ran outside Emma following behind him. "Mom?" he said Stopping in front of Regina, he reached out placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Regina had run outside, tears clouding her eyes she slumped against the apple tree, wrapping her arms around herself she slumped to her knees. Henry would never forgive her. She heard his voice calling out to her and felt his hand on her shoulder. Finally she looked at him. There was no hate or disgust she had feared she would she. This wasn't her _nightmare Henry. _ This was her son.

"Henry?" Regina sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I was just so scared of losing you. I love you. Henry I love you so much."

"Mom. Please don't cry." Henry said wiping the tears from Regina's face and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too."

Regina sobbed harder and Henry hugged her tighter. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Your tree?" Henry said pulling back slightly. "I thought it was...?"

"Emma fixed it." Regina said. Turning to Emma who had come up and was knelling next to them.

"You're different." Henry said. "Both of you."

"Henry there is something else." Regina said her arms still wrapped loosely around her son." I have done a lot of really bad things. I never thought that I could love someone for a very long time. Until I held you. I love you more than I thought I could. And now … Now there are two things in this world that I truly love." One hand still on Henry she took Emma's in the other. "One of those people is you the other is Emma."

"Emma? You love Emma?" Henry said.

"And I love your mom." Emma answered.

"That's it." Henry said. "That's what's different. The two of you. It doesn't feel like you are about to argue or fight anymore."

"You believe. You're alright with this?" Regina asked surprised.

"It's true love." Henry answered. "Why fight it." He said with a smile.

Regina couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"I thought Henry asked you not to cry." Emma said but she was also crying.

"This is really weird. But now we can be a family .Together" Henry said. Not bothering with his own tears.

Together they embraced .Their tears falling together to the ground.

None of them noticed the soft glow that surrounded them for just a moment before fading away.

* * *

The trio walked back to the house; Henry in the middle holding their hands. They spent the next few hours talking and laughing; Emma and Regina answering Henry's questions until it was nearly lunch.

Emma insisted on making lunch. "You made breakfast Regina. Now I get to cook." She said with a wry smile. "Okay kid what should it be?" she asked Henry.

"Pizza!" he answered eagerly.

"Easy enough." Emma replied.

Half an hour later; pizza in oven; Regina stood in the middle of her kitchen, she couldn't help the ridiculous smile on her face. " I don't know which of you is messier." She said. The kitchen, usually impeccably clean looked as if a hurricane had passed through. " I'm not cleaning this up."

" Awe Regina" Emma said pouting.

" No way. Good old domestic labour." Regina answered.

Emma walked up to Regina. " Please." she said still pouting before placing a small kiss on Regina's lips.

" No way." Regina answered playfully.

Henry giggled at the two women in front of him. " The two of you are so weird." He said rolling his eyes.

The pizza was done and they still hadn't put a dent in the mess they had made. " Come on mom I'm hungry." Henry said to Regina. "Pleeease."

"Regina. Our son is hungry." Emma said "Pleeease," she said mimicking Henry.

_Our son. It sounds so natural coming from her mouth. _"Fine. I can't have our son starving now can I?" Regina answered, the mess in the kitchen vanishing. "That's the last time though. I am not a magical maid. Now Henry, sweetheart will you set the table."

"Sure thing mom." Henry replied giving the two women an incredulous look. It was so weird to see them like this but somehow it felt as if this was how it should be.

They ate in the dining room. And spent the rest of the day together. Regina found herself laughing freely in the company of the two people she loved most. Emma watched as Regina relaxed and let go showing a side of herself that she doubted anyone with the exception of Henry had ever seen. Henry revelled in the presence of both women happy to see Regina and Emma happy. It was still a bit strange for him to see them together… laughing; teasing.

* * *

"Time to go Henry. You need to get to bed." Emma said. "We move tomorrow." She said taking Regina's hand. They had agreed that Emma and Henry would move into the mansion. The apartment was a bit crowded anyways with four of them living there.

They were glad it was late; the streets of Storybrooke would be empty. It wasn't unusual to Regina and Emma around in Regina's black Mercedes. On occasion they needed to visit the convent where the fairies had collected huge library, most of which had been seized from Rumplestiltskin; but Regina's appearance always managed to turn heads.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand as they walked up the stairs to Snow's apartment; Henry a few stairs ahead. The creases in Regina's brow eased. "Stop worrying." Emma said.

"I can't help it" Regina replied. "I feel like all of this is going to crumble around me. It feels like the calm before the storm."

Emma didn't get a chance to answer, had already reached the apartment where Snow was waiting at the door. She gave Regina a warm smile as they entered the apartment. "Bath and bed." Regina and Emma said to Henry, the words leaving their lips at the same time earning a small chuckle from James who had just entered the room.

"Regina" he said offering a small nod in Regina's direction, he crossed the room to stand next to his wife.

"James." Regina replied. For a while they stood there in silence.

Finally James broke the silence. "Snow told me about you two." He said. "My wife's word is good enough for me, if she says that your love is true I have no reason to doubt her… But …"

"You're still sceptical "Regina finished.

"Yes" James answered. "I care greatly about both of them. Emma and Henry

"I understand." Regina replied. "All things considered I would be too. But…" she took a deep breath, her arm draped casually around Emma's waist. "They said that the person who cast the Dark Curse would have to pay a terrible price. That it would leave a hole I their heart that could never be filled, but I didn't care by then my heart had long been broken it hadn't been whole for a long time I thought I could pay the price, but I was wrong. Then…then Henry came into my life. My son pulled together the broken pieces of my heart. He made me love again. The black whole was still there; smaller but it still ate away at me. Emma has filled that hole completely; she has done what was said to be impossible. She made me whole. They make me whole and I love them more than I could have thought." Regina finished; her eyes glistening.

"Then I wish you; both of you the greatest happiness." James said earnestly.

Just then Henry came down the stairs. "Done." He said. "Mom would you tuck me in?" he asked; much to Regina's delight.

"I'll be right up" Emma said as they headed up the stairs. "Thank you." She said to James ad Snow. "For not fighting this. I've never had a family, but now I have more than I could ever dream of."

"We just want your happiness." Snow answered.

* * *

"Mom do you remember the song you used to sing for me?" Henry asked as he climbed into bed. It had been years since he had requested it but he felt a stage urge to hear the lullaby.

Regina began humming the melody as she tucked her son in. Sitting at the edge of the bed she stroked Henry's hair as she began to sing, her voice sweet and pre filled the room.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

Emma heard the voice coming from the bedroom when she reached the top of the stairs. She stopped in the doorway and stared amazement a soft sigh escaping her lips as Regina's voice filled her ears.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**_

_**Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_**I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me**_

_**I want your symphony Singing in all that I am**_

_**At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_

_**So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours I pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

Regina continued humming the melody and placed a kiss on her now sleeping son's forehead.

"That was beautiful." Emma said from the doorway.

"I used to sing that to him. It was my way of saying everything I felt." Regina said getting up and walking over to Emma. She wrapped her arms around her placing her head on Emma's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

They bid Snow and James goodnight. As they drove home a sense of anticipation hung in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING**** SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!  
**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**It's not the pale moon that excites me**_

_**That thrills and delights me**_

_**Oh no, it's just the nearness of you**_

_**It isn't your sweet conversation**_

_**That brings this sensation**_

_**Oh no, it's just the nearness of you**_

_**When you're in my arms**_

_**And I feel you so close to me**_

_**All my wildest dreams came true**_

_**I need no soft lights to enchant me**_

_**If you will only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight**_

_**And to feel in the night the nearness of you**_

_****The Nearness of You-Norah Jones_

* * *

Regina felt the butterflies swirling in her stomach as she closed the door. Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's waist as she kissed the back of her neck. She placed her hand, on Regina's cheek and pulled her around so that their lips could meet. Regina's lips parted as her tongue become entwined with Emma's whose hands were now moving through Regina's hair.

"I made you a promise this morning. Do you remember?" Emma whispered hoarsely into Regina's ear.

"I do." Regina replied breathlessly her honey brown eyes dark with desire.

Taking Regina's hand Emma led them up the stairs into the bedroom. Regina stopped in the middle of the room placing her hand on Emma's check she allowed herself to drown in the deep emerald depths of Emma's eyes. "My saviour." She said quietly before making a trail of kisses from Emma's ear to her lips to share a deep passionate kiss. Never breaking Regina slipped the red leather jacket from Emma's shoulders letting it fall to the floor; her nimble fingers undoing the buttons on Emma's shirt that quickly joined the jacket on the floor revealing the blue lace bra beneath. Regina made a trail of kisses from Emma's lips down her neck and chest to the crevice between her breasts. Taking her hand she led them to the bed placing her hands on Emma's shoulders she pushed her onto the bed.

Emma sat at the edge of the bed her breath quickened as slowly and reverently Regina ran her arms along Emma's body; caressing her arms her back pausing for a moment to grasp her lace covered breasts before unhooking the bra and tossing it in the now growing bile of clothing. Regina knelt in front of Emma, her heart racing she looked up at Emma; painstakingly she undid Emma's boots throwing them across the room.

She undid the button and unzipped Emma's jeans a sweet musky aroma engulfed her as she pulled them down along with the matching blue thong. Standing she admired the sight in front of her. Emma laid on the bed propped up on her elbows her chest rising and falling with every breath. Stiff pink nipples topped her milky white breasts; her taunt stomach showed faint stretch marks. Regina's eyes travelled across the strip of blond curls that were visible; down Emma's legs before making the journey back up again.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina nodded her hands moving to the knot on her dress.

"Wait" Emma said; walking towards Regina, her breasts bouncing slightly. She removed Regina's hands from the knot and placed them on her shoulders. "My turn." She said before undoing the knot allowing Regina's dress to fall open only enough for her to catch a glimpse of the black lace and olive skin hidden below.

Emma didn't remove the dress instead she allowed her hands to roam Regina's body. Along her stomach up to her lace covered breasts, she could feel Regina's nipples through the material and ran her thumb over them causing Regina to moan at the sensation. Her hands trailed up the Regina's shoulders, then down her back to her ass. Grasping the firm cheeks she pulled Regina into a searing kiss finally pushing the dress away.

Emma gasped. " God Regina… you're… you're" she quite couldn't find the words to describe Regina standing before her in nothing but a pair of stilettoes and black lave that left little to the imagination

Regina blushed; never had anyone looked at her with such adoration. She stepped out of the stilettos and was soon divulged of her remaining clothing.

Emma laid Regina on the bed, straddling her hips her lips caressed the mark she had left on Regina's shoulder that morning. Faint murmurs escape Regina's lips as Emma trailed a path of wet kisses up her neck. Emma hovered over Regina her blonde curls cascading over her shoulders their lips inches apart. Regina's hand stroked the curls above her the other traced patterns across Emma's back to her breasts. Regina brushed her thumb against the nipple causing Emma to moan before crushing her lips against Regina's. Their tongues assaulting each other.

Breaking away Emma trailed a line soft kisses Regina's my neck to the valley between her breasts causing Regina to twist her body to get Emma's mouth where she wanted it. Emma chuckled and continued her explorations her mouth memorising the cure of Regina's breasts never coming close enough to the hardened peaks.

"Emma. Please." Regina begged.

Emma hovered for a moment over Regina's left nipple her warm breath causing Regina to squirm. As her mouth descended to engulf Regina's nipple, her hand pinches the right nipple. Regina's back arched and she let out a long moan. Emma licked and sucked the nipple. Her teeth lightly grazing the soft flesh before moving to the one on the right while her soft hand began to play with the left. Small tremors shook Regina's body from all the attention Emma was paying to her breasts.

Regina's mind was reeling from the things Emma's mouth and hands were doing to her body. She couldn't think about this or anything else for that matter as Emma's tongue began trailing a path to her navel .Emma paused to dip her tongue in Regina's navel Regina's whimpers growing louder as her tongue resumed its southbound journey traveling above the small curve of Regina's stomach.

Emma stopped to inhale the intoxicating scent her warm breath causing Regina to squirm. Emma slipped her hands around Regina's ass; grasping a cheek in each hand she leant forward to press a soft kiss on Regina's clit. Regina moaned and one hand cupped her breast the other tangled itself in Emma's hair pushing her closer. Emma sucked Regina's clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the sensitive bud. Regina's moans becoming more insistent. Emma. Sucked harder on Regina's clit, mercilessly flicking it with my tongue moving her hands from Regina's ass her fingers slid between Regina's lips gently slid one, then two fingers into her. Regina's fingers tightened in Emma's hair and her breathing became more laboured. Emma kept thrusting she could feel how close Regina was.

"Ohh, I'm... I'm... Emma… Emma " Regina panted before your exploding, contracting around Emma's fingers her back arching off the bed as she cried out as waves of pleasure shook her body. Emma continued to thrust, feeling Regina's juices pooling in her palm as I keep licking her clit, dragging every last wave a pleasure from Regina.

Emma felt Regina's hand start to relax in her hair. Regina took in in big shuddering breaths, her face relaxed, and her eye lids heavy as she looked down at Emma softly stroking the curls on Emma's head. Slowly Emma drew her fingers from Regina's pussy, looking at them totally coated in her juices. Regina watched transfixed me as Emma slowly brought them to her lips and sucked them clean licking her lips, to catch any traces of Regina's juices.

Emma crawled up Regina's body to place a soft kiss on her lips. Regina could taste herself in their kiss, Wrapping her arms around Emma she flipped them over so that she had Emma pinned beneath her.

Regina ran her fingers lightly along Emma's forehead and down her cheeks. Ever so lightly she ran one finger back and forth along her lips. A soft growl escaped Regina's lips as Emma sucked the finger into her mouth. Regina's fingers glided along Emma's neck and then along her chest. She used the fingers of each hand to circle each of Emma's breasts, beginning at the bottom and gradually working their way upward to her nipples. Emma let out a soft moan twitching slightly from Regina's touch.

Regina's tongue replaced her hand as it travelled the same path as her fingers had just done. Starting at the bottom and circling until she gently nibbled at Emma's nipple. Taking it in her mouth as she sucked on Emma's breast her my tongue flickering on her nipple. She continued with her nipple worship alternating between each breast.

"Regina…" Emma murmured unable to form a proper sentence.

"Patience my love." Regina growled as her tongue made a path down Emma's stomach. Adoringly Regina placed light kisses on the faint stretch marks on Emma's stomach tracing a path until she reached the strip of light blond curls.

Lightly Regina ran her fingers down Emma's thighs, purposely avoiding her pussy. As her fingers moved back up her thighs Emma spread her legs in anticipation. Stopping very close Regina's fingers teased along the sides Emma's lips, pink and moist; her body trembled and she raised her hips. "Oh God Regina…please" she moaned. Regina inhaled the musty aroma; staring at Emma's pussy lips she took in all I could see. Regina stayed like this until Emma looked down at her; with determination she slowly leaned forward; Honey brown eyes never leaving Emma's; she took her first taste. Emma's breathing became rapid and her body began shaking.

Emma cried out in pleasure as began running her tongue around her pussy lips. Regina's mouth found Emma's clit and she began flicking her tongue, alternately between pressing and nibbling on it. Regina gently sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves, her tongue rapidly grazing across Emma's clit. Regina's fingers parted Emma's lips before sliding two fingers inside her. Emma's gasps and moans grew louder as Regina began to move her at a steady pace while she continued to suck and nibble Emma's clit she could sense that Emma was near her climax, pushing my fingers in as deeper Regina curled them toward her sensitive spot taking Emma over the edge.

Emma exploded in a violent orgasm, twisting and thrashing, her hands grasped at the sheets unintelligible word escaping her lips; her body shuddered and became rigid as she ground harder against Regina's face. Regina continued licking as she slowly returned to normal.

Regina slid back up Emma's body wrapping her arms around her she nibbled gently on her neck.

* * *

Regina's head rested on Emma's shoulder has her hands ran through the dark locks. "I never knew it could be like that," Regina said. "I've never had someone make love to me… I've never knew making love to someone could… could make me feel like this."

Regina Propped herself up on her elbow, the other arm resting on Emma's stomach. Emma watched as a small puff of golden smoke engulfed Regina's hand. Regina opened her hand to reveal what looked like two glass rings.

"These are made from the same diamonds that were used to make fairy dust." Regina said. "They have been carved from the same diamond and are inertly connected. A stronger version of the magic in your mother's ring."

Regina faltered in nervousness and Emma cupped her check urging Regina to look at her. The love Regina saw in Emma's eyes gave her the courage to continue. "Everyone isn't going to be as accepting as Henry and your parents." Regina said.

"I know that." Emma replied.

"I love you." Regina continued. "In my wildest dreams I never imagined that I could find love again. You are my happily ever after. You and Henry."

"Marry me Emma." Regina said the last three words very quickly.

Emma stared at Regina in surprise before crushing her lips against Regina's. "Yes." Emma answered breathlessly.

Regina stared at the woman next to her in wonder, "There is a special enchantment that goes with the rings." Regina said when she found her voice. "Would you place your hand in mine and let your magic flow into the rings.

Emma did as she was asked; placing her hand in Regina's the rings in the middle. A soft glow pulsated between gold and silvery white shone around their hands as Regina cast the spell, as an afterthought she added a few protective enchantments to the rings as well.

"Done." Regina said. The rings now swirled with the Gold and silver white of their combined magic. "May I?" she said taking Emma's hand her eyes welling up with tears Regina slipped the ring onto Emma's finger.

Emma then took the other ring from Regina. Raising Regina's hand to her lips she kissed it gently before sliding the ring onto Regina's finger. "My love." She whispered as she kissed away the tears that were streaming down Regina's cheeks before pulling her into a fevered kiss their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

They lay in bed; their hands entwined "My saviour. My princess .My love." Regina whispered to Emma as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**As always please Review **_

_**Don't worry. Not the last Chapter, there is still a lot more to this story. We've only just begun.**_


End file.
